Dinnertime with Klavier Gavin
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Klavier hates eating dinner alone - he was to busy messing around to ask Ema so he asks Apollo instead. This gives him chance to understand the strange feelings he was experiencing when with Apollo. Little did he realise the feelings were with Apollo too.


I don't own any of the characters in this story

**I don't own any of the characters in this story!**

**Dinnertime with Klavier Gavin**

No matter how smooth talking Klavier Gavin was there were two people his talent never seemed to work on. The first was the gloomy Ema Skye and the second the raspy voiced Apollo Justice – his rival in the courtroom. This often resulted in him being left alone when it came to eating out.

He had tried to invite Ema for a friendly dinner earlier but had completely forgotten in the midst of teasing her. That was until she got angry and threw a bottle of fingerprinting powder at him. He got in trouble with her for screwing up one of her briefings with the rest of the force. On the board was information about a particular murderer with a Japanese name which was unpronounceable. Above it was information about his career that he was a science teacher in a local school and specialised in making toxic chemicals. Ema was really into this kind of thing - it was science after all. It meant nothing to Klavier and half of the police force judging by their blank and vacant stares.

Klavier decided he would act like an absent minded teenager because of this. While Ema was talking (she was talking about some kind of technique to catch him) he snatched the pen from the desk beside him and began to write random things on the board.

"Mr Gavin stop it!" Ema roared throwing her snackoos at him.

"Nein Fraulien Detectiv" He teased before finally writing Ema for Klavier in huge letters on top of the board. He could have sworn that he heard her blood boil once he finished.

"Mr Gavin! I hate you! GET OUT!" She screamed throwing the fingerprint powder at him. He just chuckled along with the roaring laughter of the police officers beside him.

Forgetting about the incident in the police station he decided to pay a visit to Herr Forehead. He always had this strange feeling whenever around Apollo – like he was with a fan girl but he actually cared about her. There are of course plenty of things wrong with that statement.

1. Herr Forehead is a man.

2. He hates Klavier's music

3. Klavier did like some of the fan girls – one's like Fraulien Trucy

4. He didn't enjoy teasing Apollo in the same way that he did with Ema and the fan girls.

The feeling was one that Klavier would love to explore further – just like he'd love to see why Apollo's clothes fit so good on him and why he blushes whenever Klavier looks at him or makes a personal statement about him in court. He'd also love to see Apollo's reaction if Klavier put him on the back of his motorbike. He then remembered his dinner dilemma.

"This may be a perfect opportunity to exploit Herr Forehead…"

As he approached the front door of Mr Wright's 'Anything Agency' he could hear an argument inside.

"Trucy I don't want noodles for dinner again tonight!" Apollo screeched.

"Polly please! Daddy said that all of us will go to Mr Eldoon's noodle stand for dinner" Klavier heard the excitable Trucy yell back.

"Trucy!" He then heard a loud thud which could only have been Apollo's glaring forehead hitting his desk in frustration.

"Guten tag Herr Forehead and Fraulien Trucy" Klavier strode into the office without even knocking on the door.

"Good afternoon Mr Gavin!" Trucy looked as if she was about to drop down and worship the man. "I guess you're here to speak to Polly so I'll leave you two alone for a while!" She winked at Klavier as she ran out of the door.

"What do you want Mr Gavin?" Apollo finally picked his up off the desk.

"What's the matter Herr Forehead?" He throws himself into the chair opposite Apollo's.

"Trucy wants me to eat Mr Eldoon's noodles again! Last time I did I was sick for a week…" Apollo was sure that Klavier was going to mention something about either his forehead or the personal comments in court the day before.

"You hate the noodles Ja Herr Forehead?" He poked Apollo in the head.

"Ja – I mean yes…" Apollo found it hard not to copy what the German prosecutor was saying in his seductive deep voice.

"I have a little problem Herr Forehead…" He leans against the desk pushing his face closer to Apollo's so they're inches apart. "…I hate eating in fancy restaurants alone… and Fraulien Ema rejected me…"

"You're not…" Apollo's trail of thought was cut off by the prosecutors grin – he swore he felt his heart stop for a few seconds too.

"Herr Forehead will you come with me to dinner?" His smooth accent was so hard to resist – were his charms finally working on Apollo?

"I-I-I guess…" Apollo's face flared up a bright red – Klavier found this irresistible – how he wished he had a camera…

"What's the matter?" The prosecutor smiled even wider.

"Don't you usually ask dates to go out with you for dinner at fancy restaurants?" Apollo swallowed hard.

"I don't know Herr Forehead…" Apollo noticed Klavier's sly grin. "I'll be here at seven, until then…" Klavier disappeared as fast as he had come without even saying goodbye.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Trucy had been yelling at Apollo in a fit of rage all afternoon since she found out Apollo was going to go to dinner with Klavier.

"Now, now Trucy…" Her father laughs. "Leave young love to do its thing…" They head away leaving a tomato coloured Apollo alone. He watched every second pass painfully until seven when Klavier knocked right on cue.

"Herr Forehead I hope you like seafood…" Klavier arrived in his usual outfit clutching two crash helmets in his hands. "Can I come in while you finish getting ready?" Apollo was only half dressed – Trucy had hidden his shirt somewhere. "Your biking seems to have a good effect on you…" Klavier admired the view he was given.

"Sorry Mr Gavin…" He throws his shirt over his head and blushes furiously at the Prosecutor whose smile would have touched his ears if he tried to smile any wider.

"You look as red as the food we are going to eat at the restaurant!" Klavier laughed. He was referring to a lobster…

Apollo shuddered a little at the sight of the motorbike Klavier always rode. He had never been on one before.

"Herr Forehead you're not scared of it are you?" Klavier watched the stunned man for a while.

"I've never been on one before…" Apollo watched as Klavier climbed off his bike and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. Before he realised it he was on the bike watching Klavier climb back on.

"Hold on tight Ja!" He grabbed Klavier as tight as he could. Klavier didn't realise how strong the small man was. He felt the strange feeling get stronger – but he loved it. After a few minutes Apollo began to enjoy the ride. He was with a guy whose relationship to him was hard to describe racing past cars with the wind beating at him.

They stopped at the fanciest looking seafood restaurant Apollo had ever seen. Eldoon's noodle stand was nowhere near as grand as this place was.

"Did you enjoy that Herr Forehead?"

"Yeah!"

"Then we should do it more often ja?" Klavier pushed Apollo into the doors.

Klavier stared at Apollo in a bizarre yet somewhat flattering way. The feeling Klavier was experiencing had overwhelmed him he was unable to control what he was saying!

"Apollo…" Apollo was startled by the fact Klavier had used his name. "Why do you always blush when I compliment you?" He watched the man flare once more.

"I…uh…guess I like it in a way…" Apollo tried to answer truthfully blushing even more as he said it.

"Good Apollo…" He grabs the bottle of bear in front of him and gulped the whole thing down.

Apollo was now feeling a strange feeling overwhelm him too. He rose from his side of the booth and pushed next to Klavier.

"Klavier…" Klavier was wondering if the man was drunk but he hadn't even started the bottle of beer yet. He could feel as Apollo edged closer to him until he was almost sat on the blond's lap. He felt Apollo's arms slip around his waist.

"Apollo?" He really didn't want the younger man to let go so he gently reached out to grab the younger man as well. He felt Apollo relax. "Mein Liebe…"

As Apollo tried to figure out what Klavier had just said he felt his lips touch with the warmth of Klavier's. Apollo accepted what Klavier was doing and opened his mouth slightly. Klavier slipped his tongue into the brunette's making him gasp a little before kissing him more hungrily and moving his hands down the younger man's waist.

"Klavier…" Apollo moaned. "…our food…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The whole night was a mixture of love and drinking. Dinnertime wasn't such a bad thing with Klavier really. Although their confessions of love were a little clumsy the two men enjoyed the night. Apollo kissed the older man passionately before waving goodnight to Klavier once they reached the Wright's (and his) apartment. A little staggered from the events of that night Apollo never made it to his bed – he barely made it to the sofa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning Apollo searched up what Klavier had said on the computer. There in bold letters it said. **My Love. **Apollo had guessed what it meant really – he just wanted to make sure. Little did he know that outside in the hall with some chocolate was a small card saying –

**Apollo last night was the best! We should do it more often! Klavier xxx**

**P.S. I will have a little surprise for you next time :)**


End file.
